Best of Wolfthorn Wrestling Vol 1
by CoyoteBlack23
Summary: A full decade has passed since the inception of this now defunct promotion but it's fan base remains fierce, now ASGPW has released BEST OF WOLFTHORN. A series highlighting some of the greatest matches from small hardcore promotion featuring some familiar names both past and new to the wrestling world! SYOC & Rated T for violence and strong language.
1. Application

Wolfthorn Wrestling (2007 - 2014)

Amidst the era of PG and the rise of the Indies, Wolfthorn Wrestling developed a small but passionate following picking up were the Original ECW left off it's owner and creator Weston Brooks aka. Wesley Grimes carried the burning torch of hardcore wrestling to a new era. Unfortunately the company would eventually fold due to financial struggle and would absorbed into the ASGPW blob of wrestling, but it's spirit carries on.

 **OC Application:**

Real Name:

Ring Name:

Nickname(opt.):

Gender:

Age:

Race:

Alignment:

Hometown:

Billed From:

Height & Weight

Appearance:

On-Air Personality:

Off-Air Personality:

Title History(Opt.)

Brief History(Opt.):

Gimmick:

Ring Attire:

Entrance Attire:

Signature(s):

Finisher(s):

Entrance Music:

Entrance:

* * *

 **Championships:**

Wolfthorn Global Championship: The promotion's main title resembling PROGRESS Wrestling's Atlas Championship with the Wolfthorn logo in the center.

Wolfthorn Survival Championship: The promotion's most sought after title due to opportunity that comes with it. Much like Money In The Bank and Gift of the Gods, the Survival Championship gives the holder a guaranteed shot at the Wolfthorn Global title BUT it comes at a steep price. The championship has a 24/7 defense stipulation so only the strongest survive to get their title match. Modeled after GLORY Kickboxing Championship title belt.

Wolfthorn Television/Internet Championship: Wolfthorn Wrestling created this championship for the purpose of it's television deal which only lasted two months on some obscure network. It was later changed into the INTERNET championship after the television deal was cancelled. Modelled after Mid-Atlantic Championship Wrestling's Heavyweight title belt with the Wolfthorn logo and several sponser logos as side plates.

Wolfthorn Tag Team Championship: The company's tag team title modelled after the old ECW tag team championships. This championship always seemed to find itself in the middle of a faction/stable feuds.

Wolfthorn Women's Championship: The promotion's main title for it's female wrestlers. Modeled after World Boxing Organization's World Championship title the belt has produced many great matches.

* * *

 **Pay-Per-Views**

January: New Blood Rising

Feburary: Only the Strong Survive

March: Survival of the Fitest

April: Act on Instinct

May: Vindication

June: Rise to the Occasion

July: Path of Destruction

August: Destruction In Detroit

September: Fallout

October: Zero Hour

November: Last Rites

December: Destination Fxxked

* * *

 **A/N:** Really this story is just an excuse to write random wrestling matches with much storyline work but hey I kinda this kind of outlet sometimes. I was thinking about putting up some of OCs on my profile page so you guys can use them whenever you need some OCs for stories, just let me know if ya have further questions about them. I'll even put a Overall rating on them to separate the jobber characters from the main eventers. Let me know what you think!

 _Thank you for reading!_


	2. Destination Fxxked Main Event 2009

**Dec. 2009**

 **Destination Fxxked**

 **New York City, New York**

 **Hammerstein Ballroom**

 **Wolfthorn Global Championship Match**

"The following match is a Falls Count Anywhere and it is for the Wolfthorn Global Championship!" announced then ring announcer Benjamin Waters as fans pelted him with streamers.

 **Survival of the Fittest - Mobb Deep**

"Introducing first the challenger ...from NO OF YOUR GODDAMN BUSINESS!, weighing in at 302 lbs...The Monster: Kareem Young!" Waters announced with the crowd also chanting the hometown of challenger, Kareem Young stood at 6'8 with lean muscular build, black splatted on his face to highlight his burning yellow eyes as aimlessly walked towards the ring. Fans continued to rain streamers down the entrance way, ring, and Benjamin Waters before announcing the champion's arrival.

 **Slither - Velvet Revolver**

"Making his way to the ring... from Raleigh, North Carolina weighing in at 232 lbs! The Wolfthorn Global Champion...Wesley Grimes! Waters announced as the champion raised a kendo stick in the air. Wesley wore the title around his left shoulder as he cautiously entered the ring staring down Kareem Young.

Commentators Thomas Sexton and "Lucky" Luciano Gandor remain quiet as the audience of the Hammerstein Ballroom crescendo into near deafening levels while both fighters in the ring soaked in the big fight atmosphere in the arena. Finally the challenger and champion lock up as the crowd roared.

"And here we go!" Thomas yelled.

"This is gonna get ugly real quick" Lucky commented in his thick Brooklyn accent.

Kareem pushes Wesley away with ease before the latter quickly picks up the kendo stick he had brought circling around the much larger Kareem.

"This type of match definitely favors the veteran Grimes don't you think Lucky?" Thomas ask.

"I would NOT underestimate that monster there, any mistake made could be fatal" Lucky replied as Wesley Grimes begins to go to town with the kendo stick. The champion batters the monster repeatedly until the stick breaks across the back of Kareem Young who kept rising with every hit. A quick standing clothesline drops Wesley, the monster quickly stomps on the champion before kicking him to the outside. Kareem picks up Wesley and throws him into the fence barrier, Kareem snatches a beer from a spectator splashes it on to the champion before working Wesley's ribs with a series of powerful body blows. The champion is lauched across the announcer's table knocking everything off before landing on the other side as Kareem slowly walks towards him.

"There goes my flask" Lucky sighes "but what I tell ya? Dominate this Kareem is."

Kareem barrels towards Wesley only for the champion to dodge as Kareem crashes into the fencing knocking it down. The champion seizes the opportunity as he grabbed a fan's chair and began to pummel his challenger.

"WESLEY'S LOST IT!" Thomas yelled as the champion unleashed an insane amount of chair shots on the back of Kareem Young while the young challenger attempted to escape the onslaught of chair shots. Wesley stopped his assault to set up a table that conveniently placed under a balcony before Kareem attempted a comeback only to fall short due to quick shot to the ribs, Wesley placed Kareem on the table before slowly ascending up the balcony.

The crowd began to crescendo again as Wesley stared at Kareem prone on top of the table.

"No way" Thomas said at the dangerous situation unfolding.

Wesley pound slowly on his chest before diving off the balcony for a 15 feet Swanton Bomb that crashed on top of Kareem Young.

"HOLY SHIT! ECW! WOLFTHORN W!" the audience in the Hammerstein Ballroom chanted.

After minutes of lying prone on the floor Wesley slowly began to crawl towards Kareem Young, placing his right arm over the challenger's chest for the cover.

1

2

"AAAAHHH!" the crowd roared as Kareem kicked out.

"NO FUCKIN' WAY!" Lucky yelled with legitimate shock in his voice.

Both wrestler slowly staggered up and traded blows while doing so with Kareem gaining the upper hand. The challenger dragged Wesley by hair as they made their way back towards the ring. The two began to brawl in the ring exchanging blows as both wrestler bled, Wesley on his forehead and right shoulder, while Kareem from his mouth (possibly internal injury) as the champion dealt his opponent a low blow and lifted him for his finisher Carolina Reaper. (Over the Shoulder Reverse Piledriver aka Rikishi Driver)

"Wesley's gonna finish it!" Thomas excitedly stated before Kareem maneuvered himself off and pushed the champion out of the ring. The challenger quickly towards the ropes to perform an Undertaker-style Suicide Dive crashing himself and Wesley to the ground as the crowd roar once more.

"That's over 300 pounds leaping outta the ring like a fuckin' cat" Lucky said "Incredibe."

The two slowly staggered up once more before Kareem hoisted Wesley over his shoulder and planted him hard with a Dominator. Kareem shook his head "no" as Wesley slowly began rise upwards before the challenger underhooked the champion's arms and lifted him vertically before spiking him downwards with a Butterfly Piledriver.

1

2

3

The bell rings as the referee lifts Kareem Young's arm in victory.

 **Survival Of The Fittest - Mobb Deep**

 _"The winner and your NEW WOLFTHORN GLOBAL CHAMPION...KAREEM YOUNG!"_

* * *

 _~/~_

 _The video footage stops as a camera pans to the current day Wesley Grimes..._

 _"So what are your thoughts of that match?" an interviewer asks._

 _"Kareem is a great guy, I've always enjoyed working with him. I know right now he's probably working hard and kickin' ass in SSW United but I know one of these days he'll show up in ASGPW"_

 _"Any hopes for Wolfthorn revival?" the Interviewer asks._

 _"Hmmm...probably not but in this business you know the saying..."_

 _"Never Say Never"_

 _ **Next on videos on the archives...**_

 **New Blood Rising 2014**

 **\- WolfThorn Internet Championship Fatal 4 Way Ladder Match**

 **~ Buddy Bateman vs. Johnnie Illuminati vs. Black vs. Doctor Wrestling Jr.**

 **\- WolfThorn Women's Championship**

 **~ Chan Millie vs. Amber Arcade**

* * *

 **Destruction In Detroit 2013**

 **\- Wolfthorn Global Championship Match**

 **~ Zeus Myron vs. Goliath**

 **\- 3 on 3 Elimination Tag Team Match**

 **~ Shoot Nation vs. Baskerville**


	3. New Blood Rising 2014 Part 1

**New Blood Rising**

 **January 2014**

 **UIC Pavillion**

 **Chicago, Illinois**

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, I'm Thomas Sexton and with me is the incomparable "Lucky" Luciano Gandor! And Luck don't we have a great card lined up tonight?" Thomas gleefully said.

"Boy do we, we're starting things off with bang! We got 4 Way Ladder Match for the vacant WolfThorn Internet Championship starting now!" Lucky replied in a thick Brooklyn accent.

"And of course we're hoping for speedy recovery for the former champion Max Rockwell" Thomas added before the match started.

 _Opening bell rings_

"The following match is a Fatal 4 Way ladder match and it is for the WolfThorn Internet Championship! The rules are... ooh ya'll know the fucking rules!" Benjamin Waters ranted before being pelted with streamers as was tradition.

 **Worlds Apart - CFO$**

"Introducing first, from Asbury Park, New Jersey weighing in at 221 pounds... "The Govnah" Buddy Bateman! The mid-length mullet warrior shook the hands passing by as he walked towards the ring wearing black and blue gear similar to Viktor from The Ascension along with a black and blue studded jacket. Bateman looked upwards towards the title that loomed over him and began last minute warm ups.

"The Govnah believed the title shot was his alone after defeating Rockwell at Destination Fxxked last month" Thomas explained as the lights dim.

 **The X-Files - Mark Snow/ Hail Mary - Tupac**

The iconic theme played as the "All Seeing Eye" appears in the middle of the ring before it spreads everywhere until the lights go dark. The bell tolls beginning the Tupac song as a man in white tights, red boots, black wristbands, and a red mask with the All Seeing Eye symbol in black on mask's front. He also wore a black shirt that read "Awaken Sheeple" as Benjamin Waters facepalmed before announcing the combatant.

"Making his way to the ring, from...eh...from Reptilian Homeworld weighing in at 200 pounds... Johnnie Illuminati!

"Eh...Johnnie boy is lookin' a little smaller than usual ain't he?" Lucky ask Thomas who simply nods sternly.

 **It's Goin' Down - Linkin Park**

Wasting little time the next wrestler's music interrupts Johnnie's entrance.

"Making his way to the ring, from Johannesburg, South Africa weighing in at 225 pounds... Black!" Waters announces as the crowd boos Black. The determined wrestler sternly made his way to quickly taking off his jacket fixated on Buddy Bateman before rushing him.

"Black starting early" Lucky commented as referees separated the two wrestlers.

"Yes he is, and he is somebody you don't want angry at you. Certainly one of our biggest powerhouses in our Junior Heavyweight weight class" Thomas added.

 **Prehistoric Dog - Red Fang**

"And making his way to the ring, from Mexico City, Mexico weighing in at 220 pounds... Doctor Wrestling Jr. !" Waters announced before leaving the ring still being pelted by streamers along the way towards ringside.

"Can the Doctor win tonight and become a record-breaking 5x WolfThorn Internet Champion?" Thomas asks as Doctor Wrestling Jr. made his way towards the ring wearing a white pair of wrestling trunks and knee braces, wrapped feet & hands, elbow pads with 'DR' on the elbows, and a golden colored mask with light gold stripped down the middle that covers the front of his face leaving a gap for his mouth. The Doctor points at the championship above before taking off his sleeveless white jacket with his name on the back in cursive and entering the ring.

All four warriors size each other up before the bell rings. Black quickly rushes Buddy Bateman tackling him into the corner as Johnnie and Doctor Wrestling Jr. begin trading arm drags working up the crowd with amazing athleticism. Black assaulted Bateman with a series of right and left body blows as Bateman tried to cover up before quickly headbutting Black and rolling out of the ring. Black rolled out giving chase only for Bateman to grab Black's arm and pull head first into the ring post. The Govnah quickly jumped off the steps and delivered a flying version of L.S.B.Y.D (Last Sight Before You Die a running knee to the head) knocking Black down and possibly out early in match.

Meanwhile Doctor Wrestling Jr. gained the upper hand in the display of Lucha Libre warfare nailing Hurricanrana sending conspiracy theorist outside while Buddy Bateman introduced the first ladder into the ring. The Doctor and the Govnah brawled for a bit before Johnnie Illuminati hopped off the top rope crashing into both warriors with a Springboard Knee before setting up the ladder and climbing.

Medics checked on Black wiping blood off his forehead before he swatted them off slowly staggering back to his feet. Buddy Bateman quickly knocked off Johnnie from the ladder with a chair shot to the back before being kick away by the Doctor. Black rushed the ring and began to clear house starting with Johnnie whom he powerbombed into the turnbuckle, then clotheslining Doctor Wrestling Jr. out of the ring, leaving Bateman and himself in the ring.

"I don't know what Black's issue is...but this doesn't look good for The Govnah" Lucky commented as Black began to viciously assault Bateman with stiff strikes all over and then lifting Bateman for the Multi-Bomb. The crowd counted along with the powerbombs delivered.

5! 6! 7!

Before the eighth powerbomb can be delivered Johnnie rushes in clipping Black's right leg allowing Bateman some recovery time and an opening for Johnnie Illuminati. The Awoken One climbed the top rope as Black slowly staggered back to his feet, at that moment Johnnie launched himself off the top rope and caught Black with Cui Bono(Diving Cutter). Doctor Wrestling Jr. quickly rushes in and delivers Doctor's Orders (Fireman Carry Cutter) to Johnnie and races up the ladder. Buddy Bateman intervenes The Doctor's attempts to grab the title as they battle back and forth trading blows above the ring. Black again staggers up and climbs under Bateman lifting him on his shoulder as the crowd in the UIC Pavillion crescendos watching Black and Bateman plummet to the ring with an elevated Sephiroth(Electric Chair Driver) from mid ladder.

"Black's anger with Bateman cost both of them the match!" Thomas yelled as Doctor Wrestling Jr. looked around at the fallen wrestlers before grabbing the title and winning the match becoming a five time WolfThorn Internet Champion.

 **Prehistoric Dog - Red Fang**

Doctor Wrestling Jr. raises his newly won championship in the air.

* * *

/

 _Video ends as interviewers ask the 3 of 4 participants of the match._

 _"So what were you're thoughts winning the Internet Championship for the fifth time?" the interviewer ask as Doctor Wrestling Jr. takes a sip from a cup._

 _"I'm happy that the company believed in me. It was an honor and I hope I made them proud"_

 _Another interviewer ask "So what the issue between Buddy Bateman and yourself?" to Black._

 _"Do you think I wanna fuckin' talk to you right now?" Black says as he leaves the set._

 _"Do you have any comment about Black's focus on you during that match?" An interview ask Buddy Bateman._

 _"I don't know what started it...but I finished it the following pay-per-view. Hopefully that'll be available soon in the anthology._

 _"Who was portraying Johnnie Illuminati in this match?" An interview ask Chan Millie as she pondered about the question._

 _"Hmmm... I think...no. OH I'm pretty sure it the kid!" she answers cheerfully._

 _"Who's the kid? You tend to call many people that name.." The interviewer replies as Chan smirked._

 _"Rei Walken"_

* * *

 **A/N:** Special note the character Johnnie Illuminati is portrayed by different wrestlers, kinda like my version of Doink The Clown, Rei Walken was the 4th Johnnie Illuminati. Also while there no weight class exclusive title in WolfThorn Wrestling the Internet/TV title became the de facto light-heavyweight/cruiserweight title. Special thank you to **JiggyWithTheJigsaw** for their OC Buddy Bateman and **The Crimson Nutcase** for their OC Doctor Wrestling Jr. Hopefully part 2 of New Blood Rising 2014 edition will be up by tomorrow if not early next week.

 _Thank you for reading!_


	4. New Blood Rising 2014 Part 2

**New Blood Rising**

 **January 2014**

 **UIC Pavillion**

 **Chicago, Illinois**

"The following match is scheduled for one fall! And it is for the WolfThorn Women's Championship!" Benjamin Waters announced still being pelted by streamers, the look of frustration was obvious on his face.

 **Ready To Die - Andrew W.K.**

"Introducing the challenger, from London, England... Amber Arcade!" Waters announced as a fair skinned female with a lean build and a dark red ponytail energetically ran her way to the ring. Amber wore a purple loses fitting tank top, with a blue fishnet top that covers her arms and chest, wearing blue shorts with the purple line running down the legs of the shorts and around the ends of the shorts, dark purple lace up boots that cover her tights.

"Don't let her bubbly personality fool you, this girl is dangerous" Luck said watching Amber jump onto the ring apron and flipping over the ropes.

"An excellent point Luck, Amber Arcade despite her bubbly personality is one of the most proficient strikers in the world of professional wrestling today. Perhaps due to her extensive background in martial arts" Bryan added as they watched Amber jumped onto the turnbuckle greeting the crowd before flipping backwards and waited for the champion's arrival.

 **Time For Heroes - The Libertines**

"Making her way to the ring, from Battle Creek, Michigan... she is the WolfThorn Wrestling Women's Champion... "The Flying Ginger of Doom" Chan Millie!" Waters announced sighing before mentioning her nickname out loud. A lean build, pale female came out of the entrance way wearing a navy colored sleeveless zip up hoodie, a navy colored baseball cap, short gray athletic shorts, white Jordans, and black MMA style gloves & kneepads. Chan raised the her championship along the way to the ring before entering and shaking Amber's hand.

"Chan Millie, some might argue her as the heart and soul of WolfThorn Wrestling but she's definitely the foundation of this company's Women's Division" Luck says as referee raises the championship in the air.

"No arguement there, Chan frequently claims herself to be the Master of the Flying Double Foot Stomp and it's hard to argue against that claim" Bryan says before the opening bell rings.

 _[Ding Ding]_

The wrestlers bump fist before circling each other trying to look for an opening. They trade low kicks before engaging in a chop battle with Amber taking the advantage forcing the veteran Chan to the ropes. The champion exits the ring for a quick breather before re-entering and quickly taking a grappler's stance.

"Now we're gonna see a clash of styles: Striker vs. Grappler" Luck commented as Chan rushed towards Amber's legs, lifting her upwards and slamming her down with sideslam. The champion applied a grounded side-headlock as she tried to slow down the dangerous striker.

"Smart gameplan by champ" Bryan says as Amber escaped the headlock and countered with more powerful low kicks. The sound of a kick in particular echoed throughout the UIC Pavillion as the audience laughed at the champion's react.

"Muthafucker!" Chan yelled in pain hopping on one foot before regaining her balance, Amber chuckled despite the champion's glaring. "You're gonna pay" Chan mouthed as she switched into more striking-styled stance.

"I don't know if this a good idea Luck" Bryan says "she's gonna go blow for blow with Amber Arcade?"

"Not the best plan, but hey she's as tough as they come" Luck responded while Amber and Chan trade jabs, chops, and kicks. Once again Amber Arcade took the advantage fending off Chan's assault with expertly applied blocks and countering with powerful well placed palm strikes. Amber starts her offensive attack battering the champion with a series of quick paced jabs and elbow strikes before attempting to finish her off with a collection of hard kicks and elbows following with a jumping headbutt. Before the headbutt could connect the champion quickly spun around and leveled her challenger with powerful discus lariat immediately going for a cover.

1 2...

"So close" Chan sighed with frustration before picking Amber up and planted her with a quick snap suplex. The champion again picked Amber up for another suplex only to be dropped with a fast neckbreaker. Lying flat in the middle of the ring both warriors suddenly kip-up simultaneously and attack each other with powerful jabs and kicks. Following a knee strike to the gut Amber quick flipped over Chan for a Sunset Flip Powerbomb only for the champion roll along with the motion and drop her with a well-placed dropkick. Chan quickly attempted a standing Senton but was met with knee in her back before staggering back upwards. Amber went for a Hurrcanrana but was caught as Chan place her legs over Amber's arms.

"STYLES CLASH!" Bryan yelled as Chan executed the manuver but did not go for a cover as she made her way to a corner waiting for Amber to rise.

"Could we see the Busaiku Knee?" Luck asks as Amber slowly picked herself up. Chan ran full force only for Amber to roll out onto the apron as she went for Springboard Crossbody. Amber leaps across the ring onto Chan as they backwards with the champion still holding on to her as she raised Amber up whilst standing saying "here's some Cena type shit for ya!" Chan quickly hoisted the challenger on her shoulders into a Fireman's Carry and planted her with a Samoan Driver lifting Amber's leg for the pin.

1 2...

The crowd roared when Amber kicked out, Chan quickly raised her challenger only to be hit a jumping headbutt and then being leveled with a Superkick.

1 2 ...

Chan kicked out at the last possible second, she seemed to be legitimately injured but solidered on with the match as Amber hoisted up in the Powerbomb position.

"Shades of the great Jushin Thunder Liger" Luck commented as Amber ran for a running powerbomb only for Chan to counter with a hurrcanrana into the turnbuckle. Amber bounced off of the turnbuckle as the champion instinctively wrapped her right leg behind the challenger's right leg and rolled forward with a somersault.

"CALF SLICER!" Bryan yelled once more while Chan continued to apply pressure against Amber. The challenger screamed in agony as she nearly tapped out before she able to thrash her way out of the painful hold.

"Chan's on auto-pilot" Luck said noting the dazed look in her eyes while she once again placed Amber into a suplex position. The challenger attempted to fight out of it but was overpowered and went on the ride to the Three Amigos. After the third suplex Chan slowly climbed the turnbuckle as the crescendo before leaping off for a Diving Double Stomp. The champion caught a incredible amount of height before crashing down to the canvas, Amber had rolled out of the way. The challenger quickly climbed the turnbuckle and leapt off for a moonsault before crashing her feet onto Chan's gut.

"DIVING MOONSTOMP!" Bryan yelled as Amber went for the pin.

1 2 3

The audience of the UIC Pavillion roared as the young champion hoisted her title into the air while applauding Chan's efforts as medics checked on her condition.

* * *

/

 _"So how did you feel about that match?" the interviewer ask Chan._

 _"Believe it or not, that was only time I've ever got a concussion! Many fans thought that was reason why I went into semi-retirement. A shoulder injury later that year made me go on hiatus..." Chan replied._

 _"How did it feel being WolfThorn Wrestling's last Women's Champion?" an interviewer asks Amber Arcade._

 _"It was really an honor! I felt honored that Mom & Pop believed in me enough to make me champion! Thank you" Amber says looking to the camera._

 _"So what did you do during your hiatus?" the interviewer ask Chan._

 _"I opened up Proving Grounds, my training center in Sacramento were I trained some...some pretty solid names you might recognize if you watch ASGPW or any WFA affialates" Chan replies nodding her head._

* * *

 **A/N:** A big thank you to **The Crimson Nutcase** for their OC Amber Arcade. I'll announce the next set of matches next chapter.

A little quick INFO DUMP: "Mom & Pop" refer to Chan Millie and Wesley Grimes as the two founded WolfThorn Wrestling and are big part-owners of ASGPW/NGPW. A lot of my OCs(and others) will refer to them as such during backstage/shoot segments.

 _Thank you for reading!_


End file.
